


honeymoon avenue

by samore



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samore/pseuds/samore
Summary: Momo wants Sana to tone down her public displays of affection.





	honeymoon avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to post this after letting it sit around in my drafts for awhile haha it's my first published work and hopefully not the last? ;; 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments for feedback, hope you enjoy this short read :)
> 
> tweet me @squishyoong

Well, yeah it was just like any other holiday they had taken together before.

Except that they had just got into a huge argument two days ago regarding public exchanges of affection and that tension had yet to subside, causing both parties to wonder if it had already created a rift in their relationship.

What was the disagreement about? Oh just the usual subject they had always got into quarrels over. 

Just Sana being her usual self, being a little mischievous and wanting to display her love for Momo in public.

Except that it involved her not-so-subtle love stares, where her glances looked as if heart eyes emojis would shoot out from her irises. And Sana's right hand sneaking from behind to grab Momo's arm, linking their arms together, albeit too naturally in settings that didn't require unnecessary attention drawn to them. Oh and her inability to wield some sense of self-control when speaking about Momo where her voice becomes high-pitched and squeaky whenever she rambles on about Momo's cute habits in front of the other members. Yeah, in Sana's opinion those listed above were just a few examples extracted from the compilation of cute acts she couldn't resist whenever it came to Momo.

Clearly, Momo didn't feel the same since she had texted Sana "We need to talk" without any emojis an hour after their concert rehearsal had ended, foreshadowing the type of conversation that was scheduled to happen.

Their "talk" was... filled with heaves of sighs and continuous rebuttals from each side as Sana tried to reason her lack of self-control by justifying those acts (in her words) as "declarations of my love for you Momoring" and concluding with Momo's defeat as she simply walked away after shaking her head.

Now, both of them were seated next to each other on the plane and neither had spoken a single word yet since they boarded the aircraft ten minutes ago.

Silence filled the hair as Sana looked around nervously before contemplating (once again) if she should break the awkward tension by asking Momo what she would order for the in-flight meal, the Donkatsu Set or Bulgogi Set.

Before Sana could open her mouth to speak, Momo's left hand reached out and landed on the other girl's right hand, which had been busy tapping the armrest due to her inability to sit still.

"Hey"

"Yeah? Look, I'm- I'm sorry I keep doing those things that you hate. I'll- I'll try harder to control myself I guess. It's just hard to suddenly stop doing these actions when I'm so used to expressing my affection in such ways that somehow always catches attention."

A short pause followed as Momo pondered carefully how to convey her emotions without coming across as being too harsh.

"Noo I'm the one who should be saying sorry instead. I shouldn't have approached this whatever we should call it- issue in such a manner. Of all people, I should have known best that it's just in your nature to display your emotions so freely. It's not that you can't. It's just that... I'm kinda scared? Of making this all too obvious."

"Even though you were the one who already revealed to Minari when you drank too much sake that night and rambled on nonstop to her while professing your love for me?"

"Hey what- when did that happen! Wait, she wasn't supposed to tell you that! She promised!!"

"Well yeah except that Minari didn't mean to break that promise since she also revealed that night's happenings to me when she drank way too much soju!"

As they chuckled, both seemed to have forgotten what the original contention was about. Turning so she could face Momo directly, Sana slowly uttered, "It's nice you know, taking a vacation together."

"You're saying that as if we haven't taken one together before. Remember Tokyo?" Momo flipped through her passport quickly to find the dates where they had extended their trip in Japan whilst the rest of the members had returned to Korea first.

"Well yeah but that was back in Japan. Japan doesn't count! I'm talking about a trip outside of Korea and Japan. I'm so glad that this is happening." 

"Anywhere is fine for me, as long as it's with you" 

Smiling as she turned to look Momo directly in the eye, Sana whispered, "Me too Momoring, _anywhere_ and _everywhere_ with you."


End file.
